Letters to Fred
by Dear. Dark. Destiny
Summary: Dear Fred, I've been so alone since you left and I am not sure what to do. They tell me I'll get over it, and I hope that I will. Your Dearest Brother, George. After Deathly Hallows. Fred/George. Family, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship. T for sad backgrounds


**A/N**

**I got inspired to write this story from HP fan arts on (fan art is one of the only things that truly inspire me whilst writing fanfictions!). So I started it! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own things you don't recognize. **

**Here we go:**

_**Letters to Fred**_

Dear Fred,

I've been so alone since **you left** and I am not

sure what to do.

They tell **me** I'll get over it, and

I hope that I will.

Your Dearest Brother,

George.

* * *

Dear Fred,

I'm **here** in our store. It's **all **exactly

how we left it.

Ronny says he can help me run it,

but it won't be the same.

**Alone** without you,

George.

* * *

Dear Fred,

It's been almost a week since you

died **and nobody** who buys from us

seems to realize that you're gone.

It's strange not having you around.

As soon as Mum **finishes** the arrangements

for your funeral (God, it sounds weird saying

that, does it not?), I'll make sure they know.

Your friend/brother,

George

* * *

Dear Fred,

I put on orange just for you.

**My**, it is quite strange not seeing

you wake up with me

in the mornings.

Do you finish my **sentences **

up there in heaven?

It's almost like I can hear you, you

know. Mum says I shouldn't be able

to hear you **anymore.** But I know I do.

Yours forever,

George

* * *

Dear Fred,

**I miss** your wonderful ideas.

Ginny says **you** probably miss me too…

wherever you are.

Is that true? Oh I hope to God that

it's true.

Your good **buddy** ol' pal,

George

* * *

Dear Fred,

Your funeral was today.

I decided to wear orange.

**Why**? I'm not too sure. Ronny says

It's because it was our favorite color

when you were here. **Did **I make **you** laugh

with the speech I made?

I **have** **to go** now, Mum

wants help with dinner.

I love you,

George

* * *

Dear Fred,

**It is** hard not to think of you when

I see my ear in a mirror.

Remember when I told you

I felt 'Saint-like'?

Are you a saint Fred?

**No**, I suppose you'd be the

Court Jester, huh?

Love,

George

* * *

Dear Fred,

I miss you a lot.

I found myself crying, though

I would _never_ admit it,

this morning.

It seems the **longer** it is

since your death, the farther

away you get.

Can you explain that **Fred**?

I promise, though, I refuse to let go of you,

**and** you don't have to worry about

someone taking your place. It won't happen.

I miss my partner in crime.

Love always,

**George**

**

* * *

**

Dear Fred,

Don't hate me, please Freddy.

I do still love you…**it's just** that

I really can't take this.

I won't every forget you, I promise.

I saw Angelina the other day.

She said she missed you. I told her she should

and that I do too.

She asked **me** to go out and get a cup of coffee with her

and I told her you wouldn't mind.

Yours forever,

George

* * *

Dear Fred,

Angelina wanted me too invite you to the wedding.

I told her **you'd** be thrilled. I **want **you to know

that even with Angelina, I will

never forget you. So you are invited buddy.

Mum and Ginny are thrilled for **me** and are

making all the arrangements thank God.

I just wanted **to **tell you that I couldn't have done it

without you.

After the wedding, Angelina wants to **move** to Wales

and see the countryside. I guess you're helping

my life go **on.**

And again, don't worry. While we are gone,

Ronny'll take care of the shop.

Forever,

George.

* * *

_97 years later…_

Dear George,

Welcome home buddy.

It sure is **good to see you.**

You lived a long life and now we can live

the rest together **again**.

I've missed you **Georgy** and

we'll have fun up here. I promise.

I'll introduce you to 'The Big Cheese' and his

Son. Mum also misses you and she can't wait to

see you tonight at the banquet for "Those

Welcomed Home".

You'll love it here. I swear.

Love from your Court Jester,

Fred

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you didn't catch it already, go back to the top and read all the bolded words in order. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Happy writings**

**Caroline**


End file.
